hero_sluggersfandomcom-20200214-history
Eduard Nochkoshmar
Eduard Tomsk Nochkoshmar is a 9-year-old boy who is born on June 29th 2011. He is preteen-sized with a pale skin, a tilted-up, short and pointy nose, a few gaps in his teeth (when he opens his mouth), monochromatic onyx eyes (with grey "eye-shadow" on the left eye), a thin physique, bob-cut with dyed reddish pink streaks and a reddish pink Crystal Heart in his body. He wears a black/reddish hoodie (which resembles an inverted version of Snuk the Rat's prototype shirt) with pink stripes, purple sleeves and a red-and black-thin-lined hood that's also used rarely, plus he has pink/white shoes, reddish pink/purple legwarmers (reminiscent of a Cheshire cat), ripped violet jean-shorts and glasses with teal lenses. His nighttime attire consists of a pink/green-striped pajama shirt with short purple sleeves and his swimming outfit is reddish pink trunks. He is fearful, fragile, obedient, cute, pure of heart, pretty aware of the bad guys, loyal, feminine, world-weary, befuddled by the world at times, a vegan, autistic, having a (slowly-disappearing) brain tumor, scarred by a tragic past, has special needs, not much of a thrill-seeker and home-schooled. His objective is to reunite with his sister, Galina Nochkoshmar, which he succeded, but he continues to live a normal yet interesting life and to spread love across the world. He lived in Nochburg, Tomsk, [Russia, but now he lives in the Dreamiverse. He is a Russian human who got turned into an Animite. He is on the good side. He is allied with Nickolas, Buddy, Rosalyn Moreton, Charlie, Ariel Lee, Hattie, Galina, Gage Yin, most of the Animites, Setarat, Penelope Seven, Paula, Lackimus, Slammus, Ellody, [Sammy-Seven (sometimes), Trick Legkiksky (sometimes), his female counterpart Gwen (from Total Drama), and most importantly, the Hero Sluggers, and sometimes, David Winston and his friends, anyone from the federal government of the FUS and/or anyone from the Worldly Brotherhood. On the other hand, he is adversaries with Gwendolyn Legkiksky, Gwendolyn's forms, Trick Legkiksky (usually), Sammy-Seven (usually), the Seven siblings (save for Tommy Ten), the Dark Ones, and most importantly, the Gaarg. Also, he likes nature, being a vegan, being a pacifist, being on a diet, hanging out with friends and family (either one), Nickolas, Ariel Lee, Hattie, his biological sister Galina, stuffed animals, the colors red, pink, shades of purple and black, girls' toys and board games, having his Crystal Heart in place and love, trying to befriend Sammy-Seven, everyone safe and sound (In every realities), plus he even likes the Hero Sluggers for most of the time, just because the Siege of the Dreamiverse would've saved him, yet he likes the Worldly Brotherhood and/or the FUS government, but what likes him even more than the Sluggers is David Winston and his friends as well However, he dislikes meat, dairy byproducts, harming everybody, forced into doing things that he doesn't like to do, being bullied and/or manipulated by and/or taken advantage of by the villains, villainy in general, typically normal foods the people eat (like candy, soda and chips; save for fruits, tofu, nuts and vegetables) and any kind of bean (save for green beans, whom he calls "greens," and Lima beans, whom he calls "Limas"), the color blue (only in the main reality), Sammy-Seven's destructiveness, Crystrayus, his so-called "family member" (Gwendolyn), masculine pursuits like sports and action figures, his Crystal Heart being taken and/or broken to bits, having his hoodie, legwarmers and/or bob-cut ruined, long pants (he likes to wear shorts), violence, the destruction of nature and hatred, driving cars, horror, ultra-violent action movies, stereotypical "boyish/manly" attractions and rated-M content (even as a teenager and a adult), but he doesn't like the Gaarg either. He uses his own Crystal Heart as his weapon and his skill, if necessary. His kismet says that he still lives in the Dreamiverse. His catchphrase is "Nyet!" ("Нет"), which means "no" in Russian, but only to be said when things go horribly wrong. In the online novels and on DeviantART of Club Dreamiverse, they're stated that, once an a Animitan-Russian boy who lived in the violent town of Nochburg in Tomsk, Russia, Eduard Nochkoshmar (then named Eduard Nikotiem) was tormented by his demented fake "siblings." Even worse, his parents were passed out during their reign over the town... or so it would seem. One dare that had him eating various foods that aren't fruits and vegetables is why he has become a vegetarian and a healthy one, at that (which explains his thin physique) and swore off meat, if we can see physically. Capable of having emotions and usually protected by his adoptive older sisters Ariel Lee and Hattie (who are themselves adopted); he loves nature in general. And then, he met Nickolas, Buddy, Rosalyn and Charlie, and thus, goes on many adventures with them. In the animated series of Club Dreamiverse however, it's also stated that the same as the online novels-only profile, save for him being adopted by a goth who inspired his style and gave him the last name of "Nochkoshmar," and his biological family is still being alive from the start, and then he reunited with Galina and met her adoptive older brother Gage Yin. In Hero Sluggers, he was awoken two millennia later (yet he was frozen inside cold water for these times) after being discovered by a team of North Pole scientists, geologists and explorers, iincluding some assistance from Inuit tribesmen, and he discovered that the world is now united into a federation with other planets, other systems and other galaxies. After his awakening, he discovered the Hero Sluggers during the FUS-Gaarg War during the Siege of the Dreamiverse, and after being arrested by the Federation of Universal Sustenance Police Department, he was freed by the Worldly Brotherhood, but he and Winston would plan for a FUS-Worldly Brotherhood ceasefire attempt. Trivia *Eduard Nochkoshmar is made by Club-Dreamiverse from DeviantART, but is also used with permission. Category:Animites Category:Characters Category:Civilians Category:Loyalists Category:Non-Hero Sluggers Category:Preteens Category:Protagonists